As technology has advanced, the number and types of computing devices available has increased. This has resulted in users increasingly relying on their computing devices for various tasks including taking and sharing digital photographs using mobile devices that have built-in image capture functionality, such as mobile phones and tablets. For example, users may take self-images (colloquially “selfies”) and share the images using various communication modalities (e.g., email, social networks, image sharing websites, etc.). It may be difficult, though, for users “on-the-go” to take and edit self-images particularly in relation to action shots of users engaged in activities such as playing sports, dancing, hiking, off-road driving, wake surfing, and so forth. Although some existing devices enable shutter delay features and burst modes to capture a succession of action shots via a remotely placed camera, a large number of images are captured using these techniques and there is little or no way for the user to control the image capture to select points in the action considered interesting over other less interesting points. As a result, the user may be forced to sort through and edit many images to find a satisfying action shot. Accordingly, image capture techniques available with some devices may fail to satisfy user expectations and may be inadequate for some use scenarios.